


De Monstruos y Paladines

by minimamente



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castlevania - Freeform, Castlevania AU, M/M, Mucho bla bla y poca accion en el princpio, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: El reino de Altea es atacado por el ejercito de monstruos y demonios de Zarkon, Allura toma le decicion de hacerle frente buscando a la única persona con conocimientos para acabar con este y en el proceso formando un grupo de aliados diversos





	De Monstruos y Paladines

**Author's Note:**

> Producto de combinar ideas de castlevania y voltron

El viaje ha sido difícil, las cosas que han visto, las que han tenido que hacer y sufrido en carne propia se quedaran con ellos el resto de sus días. 

¡¿Por qué están aquí?! 

Por algo que a pesar de todo conservan aunque sea solo una pizca dentro de cada uno de ellos.

Esperanza.

Esperanza que con el pasar del tiempo ha ido brillando como una vela dentro de esta inmensa oscuridad, a veces mengua, a veces arde como el sol, y otras sienten que se agota al no tener más con que alimentar la llama, hasta que un día en antiguos escritos encontraron algo que les dio una nueva fuente de esperanza para ver cumplido su objetivo en común.

Ver terminado este infierno en vida donde monstruos y demonios han invadido el mundo terrenal y devastado pueblos y ciudades así como acabado miles de vidas.

Altea, antes conocido como el reino de la paz a cambiado drásticamente en menos de un año en algo sacado de las peores pesadillas de los mortales, ¿El origen? La ira y fuerza de un demonio que camina entre los vivos, un monstruo que incluso desde antes de esta catástrofe hacía temblar el corazón de los hombres incluso con tan solo el murmullo de su nombre.

El conde Zarkon, del reino Galra.

Galra era un vecino cercano de Altea, pero las fronteras naturales de montañas y riscos así como el aparente poco interés que tenían los habitantes de Galra para interactuar con sus países vecinos mantuvo a la gente de la apacible Altea tranquila de posibles invasiones por siglos. Pero esta catástrofe no fue causada precisamente por el deseo de codicia o sed de sangre por una batalla, este infierno fue desatado por una mujer, o más precisamente inicio por la muerte de una mujer.

Aunque increíblemente apacible Altea no estaba exento de crímenes, y mientras que los soldados del rey se encargaban de detener a ladrones, asesinos y arreglar problemas entre los ciudadanos, era la Iglesia que se encargaba de impartir los castigos contra aquellos que habían cometido crímenes imperdonables que atentaban ante lo más sagrado que era el alma de los congéneres de los buenos ciudadanos de Altea. El poder de la iglesia era tal que incluso el rey no podía ir en contra de varios de sus mandatos, incluso si esta mandaba a quemar a una mujer acusada de brujería a pesar que su único pecado era tratar de curar a sus vecinos y al desvalido con métodos y medicinas desconocidas por todos.

HEREJIA, dijo el obispo. Esos conocimientos eran del diablo, si la gente estaba tan enferma era por designio divino, y si morían era porque no habían orado lo suficiente o había cometido un pecado que ameritaba tal castigo.

Solo el DIABLO podía darle tal poder a una MUJER para curar a esas personas que no parecían tener salvación. Estaba condenada, una bruja que trataba de engatusar a la gente con la salvación de sus cuerpos devolviéndoles la salud mientras condenaba sus almas en el proceso.

Cuando los gritos de la bruja cesaron en la hoguera confirmando su muerte en medio de la plaza principal del reino, porque la Iglesia insistió que debían poner de ejemplo a la hereje para que los ciudadanos no cayeran en tales tentaciones como las que ofreció aquella mujer, los sacerdotes y la mayoría del pueblo celebro esta grandiosa obra.

Se habían desecho de un mal que había atentado contra todos ellos, habían hecho “bien”.

La celebración duro escasos segundos, ya que de las llamas salió el autoproclamado verdugo de todo ser viviente de Altea. 

Lo que ocurrió ese día corrió de boca en boca por todos los rincones del reino, Zarkon, el legendario conde y supremo general de Galra, el que venció el solo a ejércitos y colgaba sus cadáveres fuera de su castillo, quien decían que había vendido su alma al oscuro para adquirir tal poder y mucho mas, quien tenía una edad imposible para cualquier mortal, declaro su sentencia para toda Altea.

La bruja, la curandera, la mujer que ahora ya solo era cenizas, había sido su amante, su mujer, y su muerte era peor que cualquier pecado o blasfemia que cualquiera hubiera podido cometer, no había perdón, no había redención, solo condenación, que se extendería por todo el reino de la paz, todos eran culpables ante sus ojos, hombres, mujeres, niños, santos y reyes deberían derramar su sangre para que la furia de este demonio fuera apaciguada.

Pero la sentencia no fue inmediata, algunos decían que el plazo que dio era para que prepara su ejército de las tinieblas para llevar a cabo sus planes, otros que fue la última muestra de misericordia para que algunos escaparan de su condena y contaran que tan grande era la furia de aquel demonio, sea cual fuera el caso había dado un año a partir de ese día para que se cumpliera la sentencia de muerte de todos sobre el reino de altea.

Algunos se lo tomaron en serio a pesar de no haber estado en la plaza del reino aquel día, tomaron lo poco o nada que tenían y mudaron a sus familias a reinos lejanos o lo más lejos que pudieran ir, ellos habían sido los listos aunque algunos los llamaron los cobardes. 

Y los que no se lo creyeron o no tomaron en serio la amenaza, o también los que no se podían ir del reino como los nobles, comerciantes que tenían su fortuna ahí, o el mismo rey y la iglesia, se quedaron. Un año puede ser suficiente para olvidar el miedo para algunos, pero para el rey no, la iglesia le seguía diciendo que no debía preocuparse, el diablo podía ser un charlatán y la mentira su moneda más utilizada, aun así el sabio rey Alfor sabía que debía prepararse para cualquier eventualidad fuera real o no, por lo que en ese año entreno a sus soldados más arduamente, investigo sobre las fuerzas oscuras que podían amenazar a los simples mortales y lo más importante no como rey sino como padre, envió a su amada hija con su guardián al castillo cerca de las fronteras contrarias a Galra para mantenerla segura con la débil escusa que continuara sus estudios y vislumbrara la vida de los pueblos más humildes de su reino en comparación a la capital de este.

Tal vez lo más sabio hubiera sido enviar a su hija a un reino aliado, pero la realeza debía quedarse, si algo le pasara a él, su hija tendría que ser la nueva fuerza y esperanza de su pueblo, solo deseaba que ese día nunca llegara, pero llego.

El primer ataque fue una masacre, en la gran plaza, en el mismo lugar donde la bruja murió hace un año aterrizaron los demonios, donde incluso los sacerdotes se burlaron ese día que muy probablemente aquella amenaza de hace un año había sido una advertencia vacía y estaban a punto de festejar el aniversario de la muerte de la bruja. Ellos fueron los primeros en morir.

Nadie se salvó, ni los valientes soldados del reino, ni el mismo rey que peleo junto a ellos tratando de salvar a su pueblo. En cuestión de horas, no, incluso en minutos, la capital se volvió en tierra de muertos y demonios.

Y así como la noticia de hace un año donde se dijo que se vio al mismo Zarkon condenando a los habitantes de Altea voló rápido por cada rincón del reino, el comienzo de sus ataques con sus monstruos y demonios corrió aún más rápido con la promesa de ríos de sangre corriendo por los suelos de la ahora ex tierra de la paz.

El miedo y el pánico gobernó, y con ello también el caos entre los pobladores de Altea, el miedo hiso que cerraran sus puertas, levantaran las murallas de los pueblos, y dejaran que los más desventurados como los pueblos que no tenían realmente defensas se arreglaran por si solos.

También hiso que en los corazones se volvieran duros por el miedo, ¿Cómo sentir lastima del vecino si uno mismo se está muriendo de miedo? 

Allura, la princesa y actual gobernante solo pudo ver como su reino caía no solo por los demonios sino también por el miedo que infectaba a la gente. ¿Qué hacer?

Ella igualmente estaba de duelo por la pérdida de su única familia, por la desgracia de su pueblo, ver como cada día que pasaba el reino que tanto había amado su padre se volvía en algo salido de sus peores pesadillas.

¿Pedirle ayuda a la Iglesia? A pesar que esta se suponía que estaba ahí para apoyar al pueblo y ayudar como guía a los actuales gobernantes los sacerdotes que sobrevivieron a la masacre estaban sucumbiendo ante la codicia y la ambición de ser el siguiente con el más poder en su congregación, cuando la veían la trataban como una niña, incluso temía que trataran de quitarle o desmeritarle como próxima gobernante y reina de su pueblo entre sus juegos de política y poder.

Los hombres santos se estaban volviendo en los más pecadores en esta crisis.

¿Y los pecadores? 

Si una vez la iglesia erro y condeno a todos entonces Allura se le ocurrió que esta no debía ser la primera vez, si la bruja ya tenía el alma condenada Allura pensó que la iglesia debió tratar de salvar su alma en vez de condenarla en la hoguera inmediatamente. Este caso no debió ser el único, pensó e investigo e encontró su respuesta en una familia de ex nobles que había sido excomulgada y aunque no habían sido sentenciados a muerte ser excomulgados era igual o peor, porque todos les habían dado la espalda al ser considerados como herejes. 

¿Por qué de su destino? Tenían conocimientos y practicas consideradas peligrosas, eran prácticamente los únicos que realmente como saber cómo matar un monstruo. ¿Por qué la iglesia les dio la espalda? Al parecer consideran que la única forma de salvar a la gente era solo por los miembros de la iglesia y no por gente que eran cazadores a su consideración, y si deseaban seguir con su obra debían unirse a esta, pero se negaron.

Debía encontrarlos si es que aún seguían con vida, debía pedirles ayuda, exigirles… no, si era necesario incluso les suplicaría, el pecado de sus ancestros y de la iglesia había sido la soberbia, no debía cometer los mismos errores, aun así seguía siendo joven y estaba desesperada.

Pero sus oraciones no cayeron en oídos sordos, encontró al único descendiente vivo de los cazadores de monstruos, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, no era tan viejo como hubiera imaginado o atemorizante, pero era un hombre cuya familia había caído en desgracia y había experimentado el odio o la indiferencia de todos y cada uno solo por la condena injusta de la iglesia por lo que no acepto inmediatamente ayudar a la princesa.

-¿Por qué? Soy solo un simple hombre, o quizás menos ante sus ojos. Lo que pide es que luche contra un ejército, y uno de monstruos y demonios, lo lamento mucho por el reino, pero incluso yo también soy solo un humano-

Estaban en un bar de un humilde pueblo, después de semanas Allura junto a Coran, su fiel guardián y consejero lograron localizarle.

-Pero la misma princesa se lo pide, ¿Cómo puede…?-

-No Coran, Shirogane tiene razón, estoy pidiendo una cosa que es prácticamente imposible, yo misma estoy consciente de los riesgos, y es incluso descarado tomando en cuenta lo que le paso a su familia-

-No culpo a su familia princesa, bueno, quizás a su antepasado su bisabuelo que no puso protestas cuando la iglesia decidió que no éramos dignos de la salvación de Dios. ¿Por qué no pide ayuda a ellos?-

-Yo misma soy consciente de los errores que llegaron a cometer la Iglesia, pero no la culpa a ella o a la religión sino la codicia que poseyó a los hombres de Dios-

-No, ahí es donde se equivoca princesa, no les poseyó, ya era parte de ellos desde el comienzo. Aun es joven pero le daré un consejo, no sea tan ingenua creyendo que esos hombres solo por portar una sotana están libres de pecado, la misma biblia dice que nacemos con el pecado original y con libre albedrio, estos hombres son simples mortales-

Aunque en un principio no se tomó muy bien el consejo con el tiempo sabría que eran palabras sabias y ciertas, ella siempre creyó que el hombre era bueno desde el nacimiento, el pecado era culpa del diablo como decía la iglesia, pero Shirogane tenía razón, el mismo hombre quien decidía seguir y cumplir sus pecados.

-Shiro, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- un joven se acercó hacia su mesa.

-Disculpe, pero estamos teniendo una conversación privada joven- fue Coran quien trato de apartar al joven de su mesa, aun no terminaban de convencer al cazador de ayudarles.

-Él se queda, es mi hermano- dijo el moreno mayor señalándole su lado derecho al menor para que se sentara.

-¿Hermano? Pensábamos que eras el único descendiente sobreviviente de los Shirogane- Allura estaba sorprendida con la nueva información, si ahora había dos cazadores en realidad debía luchar más convencerles para que le ayudaran.

-Y lo soy, Keith es mi hermano adoptivo, desde que lo encontré hace unos años no me he podido deshacer de él- 

-Yo diría que soy yo quien no se ha podido deshacer de ti, además soy el que muchas veces te saca de problemas-

-Y algunos de esos problemas son los que tú provocas-

-La gente puede ser muy idiota-

-Lenguaje, estamos frente a una dama Keith-

-Por mi experiencia las damas que frecuentan bares como este tienen una boca más sucia que la mía-

-¡Keith!-

-¿Qué? Nos hemos encontrado mujeres mucho más groseras que yo, ¿o que pensabas a que me estaba refiriendo?-

-Ejemp esta dama no es alguien que habitúa mucho estos lugares, Keith conoce a su excelencia la actual gobernante de Altea, la princesa Allura y su consejero Coran- sin más ceremonias el mayor presento a la joven dama y al hombre pelirrojo ante ellos, Keith parpadeo un par de veces y luego miro a Shiro esperando ver si bromeaba o no, al parecer hablaba muy en serio.

-Wow, jamás hubiera imaginado que gente de realeza visitara este tipo de lugares, o será más bien que buscan otra cosa que licor y el famoso estofado de carne de la región-

-Hemos venido aquí expresamente a pedirle ayuda a Shirogane para pelear con la reciente horda de monstruos y demonios que están acabando con Altea-

-Otra cosa que no esperaba ver en mi vida, la realeza pidiéndole ayuda a Shiro-

-Son cosas que uno se espera ver seguramente cada cien años ¿no Keith?-

-Por favor, estamos hablando muy en serio-

-Y como ya le dije, soy solo un hombre-

-¿Podría pedirle ayuda a su hermanastro?- sugirió Coran.

-¿Ahora están proponiendo poner en riesgo la vida de mi única familia también?- ahora por primera vez desde que iniciaron esta conversación Shiro realmente parecía irritado por lo que acababa de sugerir Coran.

Luchar contra monstruos y demonios era poner en riesgo su vida, no había promesas de victoria segura, en realidad Shirogane lo que tenía como suyo era su propia vida, excomulgado y ex noble no había tenido la vida fácil, no había tenido derecho a tierras y la gente al saber su estado seguramente se sentía con el derecho de negarle todo. Y ahora ¿proponer en riesgo su vida tan fácilmente y ahora también de la única familia que tenía como había dicho?

-No, no le pediré esto así de simple, yo sé perfectamente como es perder a la única familia que te queda, yo podría prometerle dinero y tierras, un título quizás si saliéramos victoriosos, pero eso no le terminaría de convencer ¿verdad? Así que ofrezco acompañarlo en toda esta campaña-

-¡Princesa! ¡No puede poner su vida así en riesgo!-

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, no puedo simplemente pedir que arriesgue así de fácil lo único que tiene cuando yo me quede de brazos cruzados, mi padre lucho hasta final junto a sus soldados y es lo que yo hare también. No seré una carga, soy experta en majo de la espada, arco y se luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, quiero luchar tanto por mi pueblo pero no sé cómo derrotar a estos monstruos y demonios, le suplico que me ayude-

Después de eso el silencio reino en la mesa, Shirogane y Keith intercambiaron miradas, la última palabra la tendrían ellos.

-Supongo que realmente no aceptara un no por respuesta su alteza- Shiro suspiro.

Allura apretó los labios negándose a sonreír temiendo que estaba malinterpretando esas palabras, ¿estaba por aceptar?

-Parece tan terca como tú- comento Keith.

-No tanto como tú-

Ambos morenos intercambiaron una última mirada y miraron a la princesa.

-Parece una mujer valiente, será un placer luchar con tan valiente persona. Pero como al parecer vamos a ser compañeros de batalla por favor llámeme Shiro- extendió su mano para ser estrechada por la princesa que por fin se permitió sonreír.

-El placer es todo mío-

Fue así como la princesa empezó con optimismo esta travesía para rescatar a su reino sintiendo que había dado el primer paso para librar a su pueblo de este infierno, pero como suele suceder con grandes aventuras desconociendo cuantos y más difíciles pasos seguirían después de este.

El objetivo es simple, acabar con Zarkon y ponerles fin a los monstruos y demonios que trajo con él. ¿La manera de lograrlo? No tan simple.

Con los conocimientos de Shiro ahora es más simple enfrentarse a los demonios y monstruos que llegan a enfrentar que sin ellos, en su viaje Allura no trajo un ejército con ella considerando que debía encargar a las pocas tropas que le quedaban el cuidar de pueblos y sus civiles, por lo que son solo ellos en un comienzo, poco a poco se conocen y Allura empieza a comprender que hay más tipos de gente que en el pequeño mundo de política y realeza en el que había vivido.

Shiro es un líder nato, es alguien de confianza y listo, pudo haberse desenvuelto muy bien como un general si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en el pasado, a pesar que en un principio había sido indiferente por el sufrimiento de la gente, en realidad en sus viajes a ayudado antes y después de la crisis que creo Zarkon a la gente, así fue como conoció a Keith después de todo; Keith es a veces alguien frio y serio, parece alguien que podría estar siempre alerta y con el ceño fruncido, pero es en el principio, él tampoco ha tenido una vida fácil y en el único que confía en plenitud es en Shiro, pero cuando por fin se relaja un poco puede mostrarse más abierto y hasta un poco vulnerable.

En su viaje pasan por pueblos y ciudades, su objetivo es la capital y con cada pueblo que pasan más cerca se dan cuenta de que tan peligroso se volverá el camino conforme se acerquen.

Tratan de dar esperanzas a donde pasan, al menos es lo que trata Allura, pero poco a poco es más difícil. Hay tanta muerte, tantos huérfanos, viudas y madres que perdieron a sus hijos.

-¿Qué hiso tu padre para evitarlo?-

-¿Dónde estaba la dulce princesa del rey mientras su pueblo era masacrado?-

-Ya es muy tarde, muy tarde y tú lo sabes…-

Son algunas de las duras palabras y acusaciones que tuvo que enfrentar, en más de una ocasión quiso romper en lágrimas porque sabe que tienen razón, se pudo hacer mucho más, se pudo evitar, hay tantos errores que se cometieron y ahora inocentes pagan por pecadores.

-Mira hacia adelante- alguien le dijo en el bosque cuando estaba a punto con chocar contra una rama mientras huía de lo que creía era un monstruo en el bosque.

Se habían adentrado a este para llegar a la siguiente ciudad y por ciertas circunstancias había terminado apartada del grupo, escucharon de personas que vivían cerca que era un lugar peligroso, incluso lo era aun antes de la llegada de los monstruos aun así era el camino más corto a tomar en su camino.

Allura pensaba que entre más pronto acabaran con Zarkon el sufrimiento de su gente acabaría rápido.

La princesa rápidamente logro esquivar la rama mientras escucho un aterrador chillido a sus espaldas, miro a sus espaldas y vio a la creatura que le había perseguido caer al suelo. No era un monstruo sino un jabalí muy grande.

Esa cosa pudo haberle matado o dejado muy mal herida, pero una flecha atravesó perfectamente su ojo enterrándose profundamente en su cráneo, una muerte casi instantánea y un tiro muy bueno. ¿Quién le había salvado?

La copa de un árbol cercano se empezó mover y una figura bajo de esta, era un chico alto y delgado con un arco en mano y flechas cargando en su espalda. Una vez en el suelo la miro, parecía algo confundido de encontrarla en medio del bosque pero rápido cambio a una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Qué hace tan bella dama paciendo por este lugar?- dijo acercándose un poco más invadiendo el espacio personal de la princesa.

Aunque el jabalí era un oponente el cual no podía lidiar ella sola desarmada con un rápido movimiento de sus manos y pies logro tumbar a este desconocido aplicándole una llave en brazos.

-Auch, ach ¿así es como agradeces a quien te salvo?- con la confianza ida y agarrado por sorpresa el chico se quejó de dolor y trato de zafarse de aquel agarre, eso le pasaba por salvar desconocidos en el bosque.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo-

-Se supone que nadie habita este bosque-

-Pues yo vivo aquí, mi familia vive aquí, muchos viven aquí-

-¿No eres un bandido?-

-No deje que ese jabalí te hiciera picadillo, ¿o sí? Si quisiera robarte sería más fácil de un cadáver que no puede defenderse-

Tenía razón, pudo haber dejado que tropezara y así el jabalí pudo acabarle de una vez, en su lugar le advirtió del obstáculo y acabo con su amenaza.

-Tienes razón- lo soltó y dejo que se parara.

-Eres más ruda de lo que pareces, me recuerdas a mi hermana-

-¿Es verdad que realmente gente vive en este busque?-

-Ya te dije que sí. El bosque es peligroso pero no tanto como los demonios y monstruos afuera de este, estamos lo suficiente escondidos y el bosque tiene suficientes recursos como para sobrevivir y defendernos, al menos hasta el momento- 

-Eso es… increíblemente ingenioso-

-Gracias- dijo mientras se limpiaba la tierra y hierbas que manchaban su ropa debido a su reciente encuentro con el suelo –creo que ahora tendremos más raciones con este jabalí- 

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lance preciosa, ¿puedo saber el tuyo?-

-Allura-

-¿Allura? Hermoso nombre, es como el de la princesa-

-Sí, ese es mi nombre-

-Dicen que ella está viajando por el reino, que trata de ayudar en cada pueblo que va-

-Así es-

-Muy noble misión, pero también una locura. ¿Qué pasaría si muriera?-

-Lo haría con honor defendiendo a su pueblo-

-¿Y después qué? Nos quedaríamos sin gobernante, sin un líder de la corona seguramente esos de la iglesia querrían el poder total para gobernar. Tal vez en Roma funcione, pero prefiero el tipo de gobierno de Altea donde los reyes gobiernan preocupándose por su pueblo y no la iglesia pensando en el próximo diezmo que pedirán y enviando a diestra y siniestra a gente a la hoguera-

-Lo dices por la amante de Zarkon-

-Si, y porque en mi pueblo hicieron lo mismo. Cuando la noticia llego que los demonios de Zarkon habían invadido capital y arrasado con su majestad y su ejército el sacerdote de mi pueblo dijo que debíamos rezar, ser más devotos que cualquier otro y así no nos pasaría nada. Cuando eso no funciono y los monstruos empezaron a llegar en la noche dijeron que había pecadores entre nosotros, gente que no rezaban lo suficiente, que su poca fé afectaba a los demás y debían encargarse de ellos- el chico se agacho frente al jabalí y saco la flecha llena de sangre –acusaron a una partera y la ahorcaron primero, luego la gente empezó a acusarse entre ellos, y cuando el alcalde trato de hacer algo la iglesia lo acuso de brujería y lo quemaron vivo. En unos días era más la gente que moría por la iglesia que los pocos monstruos que querían atacarnos-

-Me parece difícil de creer-

-Pues eso paso, le sugiero que tenga cuidado que pase por esa clase de pueblos, la iglesia y la gente pueden llegar a ser más peligrosos que esos monstruos que ahora rondan en estas tierras. ¿Qué haríamos si la princesa de nuestro reino muere?-

-Lo tomare en cuenta… espera ¿hace cuánto lo sabes?-

-Soy muy perspicaz, además su majestad no esconde bien su escudo real que trae en el pecho de su ropa con esa capa muy bien-

-Tienes buena vista- Allura no se había dado cuenta que se había descubierto con la reciente carrera como para que se viera el emblema de su familia en su ropa.

-La mejor. Ahora tengo que buscar a Hunk, esta cosa esta muy pesada para moverlo solo-

-¿Qué es un Hunk?-

-Mi mejor amigo, cuando mi familia se mudó aquí su familia y la de su prometida también lo hicieron- después de eso se adentró a la maleza del bosque dejando a la princesa sola con el cadáver del jabalí.

En ese par de minutos Allura se tomó la molestia de reflexionar las palabras del chico que había acabado de conocer, ya sabía que algunos miembros de la iglesia les movía la codicia, pero ahora con el fanatismo y la crisis actual saber que causaban tanto daño como los mismos monstruos era otro nivel de preocupación. Y una preocupación más se sumó a sus hombros, había la posibilidad que muriera en esta lucha contra los monstruos y se había dicho ella misma que había aceptado esa posibilidad, pero no había pensado con claridad en el después, moriría para proteger a su gente como su padre si fuera necesario, pero incluso su padre pensó en el después enviándola a ella a un lugar seguro.

Ella solo había pensado en acabar con Zarkon. 

Cuando el chico regreso ya no estaba solo sino que le acompañaba otro mucho más grande que él. A pesar de su tamaño este chico llamado Hunk tenía una mirada amable y algo tímida.

-Sí que es enorme, y oh sí que es linda, ¿realmente es usted la princesa?-

-Un placer, soy la princesa Allura de Altea, tú debes ser Hunk-

-¡Y sabe mi nombre!-

-Lo menciono tu amigo Lance-

Después de la pequeña introducción Allura fue invitada a comer en el pequeño asentamiento que habían creado estas pocas familias tratando de escapar de los peligros. Aunque humilde fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sintió en lo que era un hogar con tantas familias sonrientes. La familia de Lance era la más numerosa de todas con ocho hermanos en total contando con el joven arquero, más las parejas de sus hermanos mayores y unos cuantos bebes por parte de ellos eran unos 15, los padres de Lance no estaban ahí, habían muerto antes de que se mudaran según había escuchado. Sabía que a veces era mejor no preguntar para no revivir viejas heridas pero cierta duda paso por su cabeza.

¿Habían sido los demonios quienes habían acabado con la vida de ellos o los humanos que alguna vez fueron sus vecinos en el pueblo?

Al anochecer fueron encontrados por los demás, Coran corrió hacia ella lleno de preocupación y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y moqueando un poco, fue gracias a la habilidades de rastro de Keith quienes la encontraron y por consiguiente a ese pequeño poblado.

-Fue una gran idea venir aquí, ¿de quién fue?- pregunto Shiro a la hora de la cena, todos reunidos alrededor de una pequeña fogata.

-Fue de nuestro Lance, desde muy joven se le ocurrían las ideas más atrevidas y descabelladas pero muchas veces acertaba, mamá decía que tenía partes iguales de genio como de loco- dijo una de las hermanas mayores del susodicho quien hablo.

-Cuando las cosas se pusieron peores en el pueblo dijo que deberíamos ir a un lugar que un humano voluntariamente se atrevería a ir, sería el último lugar que los monstruos y demonios se les ocurriría buscar-

-Y tubo razón, ustedes o están tan desesperados o locos para cruzar este bosque como para estar aquí, son los primeros visitantes que nos hemos entrado en meses-

Aparte de la familia de Lance estaba la de Hunk, que consistía solo en su madre, pero como desde muy jóvenes Lance y Hunk habían sido amigos era como el noveno hermano de la familia y su madre una querida tía que todos los hermanos querían como una segunda madre, además estaba su prometida Shay y su familia. Era una pequeña y agradable comunidad que contra todo pronóstico habían sobrevivido.

Era por esta clase de personas por las quienes peleaban, porque momentos de pequeña felicidad fueran comunes de nuevo, cenas con familias y amigos, pensar en el futuro donde habría bodas, bebes, risas.

Al día siguiente con un poco más de suministros estaban dispuestos a continuar con su viaje pero para asombro para ellos con dos nuevos voluntarios.

-No puedo pedir que nos acompañen, tienen una vida aquí, familia, es demasiado arriesgado-

-Perfecto, porque no lo estas pidiendo princesa-

-Tómalo como voluntariado. Nosotros también queremos que este infierno se acabe-

-Apreciamos sus buenas intenciones pero serán una carga- 

-¡Keith!- regaño Shiro a su hermanastro por su manera tan dura y grosera de decir las cosas.

-¿Qué? No quiero ser responsable de sus muertes-

-Y nosotros de las suyas, ¿al menos saben tan siquiera salir de este bosque?-

-…-

-Lo suponía, entraron pensando que solo sería una caminata en línea recta y listo pero no es tan sencillo-

-Aparte de los jabalí hay serpientes venenosas, algunos riscos, algunas trampas que nosotros mismos pusimos, hiedra venenosa, frutos que parecen muy deliciosos pero también son venenosos, algunos alces con enormes cornamentas, el otro día vimos un enorme oso que fácilmente podría acabar con cualquiera de ustedes si se meten en su territorio, lobos, ummm ¿se me olvida algo?-

-Las iguanas que escupen veneno-

-O si, iguanas que escupen veneno a los ojos, son las peores-

-Creo que si nos vendría bien su ayuda en este caso- acordó Coran, a pesar de sus habilidades de guía no creía pasar por todo eso por sí solo. De hecho para llegar a donde se encontraba Allura tuvieron que huir de uno de esos alces.

-Además yo soy un excelente arquero, Hunk es muy fuerte y un excelente cocinero, la otra noche vi a más de uno comer como si no lo hubieran hecho en meses-

-Puedo confirmar que Lance es un buen arquero, y Coran tiene un singular sazón cuando cocina, nos gustó probar algo nuevo y conocido en la cena de ayer-Allura apreciaba mucho a Coran, pero cocinar no era el mejor de sus talentos, pero siendo el único que sabía preparar algo cercanamente comestible y no podían sobrevivir solo de carne ceca, al menos ella no.

Fue así como el grupo de cuatro se volvió de seis, la nueva dinámica fue un poco más animada por decirlo de una manera, Lance era muy platicador y extrovertido, podía sacarle conversación a cualquiera de ellos incluso a Keith a pesar que muchas veces terminaba en discusiones con este mismo, por esto temió más de una vez que la fricción fuera un factor estresante para todos pero por alguna razón esta convivencia no provocaba la misma preocupación para los demás.

-Así es como se van conociendo ellos, en realidad estoy alegre de que Lance y Hunk se unieran al grupo, ayudan a que Keith sea más sociable y Lance tiene una perspectiva interesante para los planes- le dijo Shiro una noche cuando empezaron a discutir sobre la nueva integración del equipo y la preocupación de la princesa de que ambos chicos se pelearan tan a menudo.

Relacionarse con alguien no siempre tiene que ser algo tan cortes o diplomático, a veces los amigos son los que se dicen las cosas a la cara aunque te duela para sepas que es lo que estás haciendo mal.

Siguieron viajando hasta que a veces era prácticamente imposible no ver cadáveres a su paso.

¿Esto es lo que le esperaba a todo su reino?

Los ánimos empezaron a caer y con los monstruos con quienes se enfrentaban fue más difícil luchar, Zarkon ya estaba al tanto de su pequeño grupo y aunque insignificante en comparación a los cientos de monstruos y demonios que tenía a su servicio eran una molestia la cual ya estaba en su mira.

Los escasos pueblos que se mantenían con vida eran cuadros de miseria y desesperación, y mientras trataban de ayudarlos descubrieron que no eran los únicos que buscaban la forma de ayudar a la gente, fue cuando conocieron al séptimo integrante de su grupo.

-¿Errantes?-

-Es uno de los tantos nombres con los que se les conoce, son nómadas que tienen una tradición de recolectar información y contar historias a donde viajen, son también conocidos de tener una política de ayudar a su prójimo y vivir humildemente- Shiro comenzó a explicar quiénes eran ese grupo con el cual se encontraron.

-Se escuchan como buenas personas-

-Y la mayoría lo son, pero por no pertenecer a una nación a veces no son recibidos bien a donde vayan. Y como también tienen fama de recolectar conocimientos mágicos por muchos también son considerados como herejes, mi familia de hecho se hiso amigo con algunos de ellos- 

-¿Disculpen? ¿Ustedes son los famosos paladines de Altea?- uno de los errantes se acercó a ellos y les pregunto, era una mujer de mediana edad de cabellos cortos y de expresión cansada.

-¿Paladines?-

-Es como la gente los llama, dicen que derrotan a monstruos y demonios sin pedir nada a cambio y la noble princesa Allura les acompaña-

-No sabía que habíamos adquirido tanta fama o que nos llamaran de esa manera-

-¿Podría pedirles un favor? Mi hija fue a una misión hace días y no ha regresado-

-¿Qué clase de misión?-

-Hace meses cuando los ataques de Zarkon comenzaron recordamos leyendas de un héroe durmiente en las tierras de Altea y pensamos que quizás si lo encontrábamos podría poner fin a esta masacre-

-¿Un héroe durmiente? No recuerdo haber escuchado tal leyenda en mi reino-

-Es muy antigua, se fundó precisamente esta ciudad en honor a este siendo el lugar donde se decía que comenzó su letargo esperando el día en que su nación lo necesitara de nuevo-

Entre ellos debatieron esta información, ¿sería verdad o mentira? 

Imaginar que tal héroe existiera de verdad resultaba muy alentador pero las viejas leyendas muchas veces resultaban ser solo eso, historias que tendían a exagerar los hechos impregnándolos de fantasía, pero si ahora entre ellos caminaban monstruos y demonios, quizás también existirían héroes durmientes.

Además debían buscar a esa chica, de acuerdo a su madre era la única familia que le quedaba, su esposo e hijo mayor habían muerto hacía meses con los primeros ataques y a pesar que en el grupo de errantes todos eran como familia ella no soportaría perder a su hija de sangre cuando ya perdió a su esposo e hijo con anterioridad.

De acuerdo a las pistas dadas había ido a buscar al héroe al cementerio de la ciudad, en un mausoleo que a final resulto ser la entrada de unas catacumbas que parecían extenderse por kilómetros y más allá de estas unas construcciones de los más extrañas.

De acuerdo a Shiro esta clase de construcción la describía el diario de su abuelo una vez que logro enfrentarse a Zarkon y apenas salir con vida de su castillo. Esto era demasiado sospechoso.

Pasando trampas, obstáculos y un ciclope después lograron encontrar a la hija de la errante, se hacía llamar Pidge en honor a un apodo que le había puesto su hermano, y a pesar de que la habían salvado se negó a salir de aquel lugar, debían encontrar al héroe.

Fue cuando lo encontraron y a Allura se le helo la sangre, no era un héroe lo que habían encontrado en ese sarcófago sino algo mucho peor, un vampiro, la misma clase de monstruo que era Zarkon y ellos lo habían liberado.


End file.
